The Chocolate Thief
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Some of you liked it so here it is. Elsanna.


**A/N: i originally put this on my Tumblr but never got round to actually posting another chapter for it. Also, i really want to post something other than bubbline just to sorta give to more than one fandom here. Bubbline is and always will be my OTP but elsanna is easily second best for me. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anna fumbled around with her phone slightly as she texted Rapunzel, her cousin, for the fifth time. she gazed around at her surroundings before nearly dropping her phone as it vibrated, signalling that rapunzel had gotten her texts but was just too lazy to check.<p>

_Don't worry Anna, your totes fine. just have a look around. You said you were near the activities fair right? go make some friends. ill be there in 10._

The red head grinned; Rapunzel had just allowed her to wander around freely in the most crowded are of school. for all she knew all hell was about to break lose.

she slowly made her way to a stall with large trays of different fancy chocolates. she looked around and then opened her bag up while her other was already grabbing the sweets, getting ready to dump them in her small bag. she couldn't help but notice a pale hand with long thin delicate fingers reach over to swiftly grab one of the other trays and disappear, it was at times like this she wished she was smarter. shoving the hand full of chocolates in her mouth she grabbed the other tray and emptied it into her bag before realising that her and the other mystery chocolate lover had emptied the table. with a flick of her wrist she batted the dangling open sign to the opposite side and stalked off with the chocolates.

she looked around, trying to find a place to eat the 'stolen goods', when she noticed a rather pale girl with a long, blonde, messy braid that looked like it was tucked into the hood of her jumper. though the icy blue eyes and white headphones were one of the things that made anna notice her, they were not the main reason. it was the large tray of chocolates that drew her closer.

she shifted forward and awkwardly sat at the other end of the bench before taking a selection of the chocolates from her bag and nibbling on one of them. her eyes were suddenly focused on a tree as she inched closer towards the other thief, who was trying to eat the sweets as fast as she could without attracting any attention.

"nice chocolates, huh?" Anna mumbled jut loud enough so that the girl could here her over the very quiet music of her headphones.

the girl froze mid bite before letting her eyes slowly move towards the voice. the girl then shovelled down the rest of her chocolates down her throat before running towards the library.

"wow Anna, scaring away the snow queen huh? usually she's the one who scares people." the freshman looked up at the blonde girl that had just suddenly materialized before her.

"Punzie!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the girl. then realising what her cousin had said, she pulled away with a frown on her face.

"snow queen? you mean the girl in the hoodie, with the headphones?"

"yes Anna, she...likes to shut everyone out. so everyone decides to call her the snow queen." she paused for a moment before crossing her arms with an annoyed expression creeping onto her face "hmph. i don't know why she gets to be all royalty schmoyalty. its totally unfair!"

Anna giggled as Rapunzel stuck her pinkie in the air and began imitating drinking a small cup of tea, with said finger nearly poking Anna's eye out.

* * *

><p>Elsa was, as she told her self over and over again, safe in the library, hiding from the taunts and jeers of her peers. She never got why everyone hated her, from the minute she walked in the school building everyone began talking about her behind her back, saying that she was a loner and had no friends.<p>

That wasn't true.

Elsa had Olaf and Marcus, both were from different year groups though, so they had to chat during break and lunch. Olaf was one of the younger students, his smile would bring anyone happiness and he would always, always give Elsa a hug if she was feeling down. Marcus is, or was, the captain of the school rugby team. His bleach blonde hair was spiked in different directions and although he seemed tough, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Look who it is, the infamous snow queen has come to taint us with some weird disease." The blonde turned around, now facing a group of girls and boys who were all staring at her as if waiting for something to happen.

"Well, what if we jump her and run?" A black haired boy suggested, earning a few chuckles from amidst the group.

"what, and risk touching her? I say we just run." They exchanged a few looks before setting off, one of the kids shoving elsa, quite forcefully, and sneering at her over their shoulder.

It was incredible normal for this to happen, they'd poke some fun at her until someone would point out that she's a reject before legging it to go and hang out with someone else. Normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, i know it's short and crappy and boring. Shut up and let me get to the good bit.**


End file.
